LEVEL 0
by spellbound forever
Summary: NPC: Welcome to LEVEL 0. Players here have very interesting personalities. But I think that German boy needs to control himself. (Inspiration from 1/2 Prince's Second Life. I do not own anything except my plot.)
1. Chapter 1- Day 0

NPC: Welcome to LEVEL 0. Happy gaming!

* * *

5am. United States.

-.-

**_Psycho_ has revived_**

**Psycho:** Oi Armin ya online help me order a pizza

**Majestic Eagle:** No. The phone's on your right go get them. I'm busy.

**Psycho:** I'm busy too. I've been staying up for 2 whole days already!

**Majestic Eagle:** None of my concern. Call them or shut up.

-.-

Outside the chat, Eren groaned in absolute frustration and yelled, "Oi Armin I need that pizza!"

Silence.

He turned his head back to his computer screen.

-.-

**Psycho:** Goddamn at least get me some water then.

**Majestic Eagle:** Go get it yourself.

**Psycho:** Please.

-.-

A loud bang is heard from the other side of the room, followed by a shuffling of slippers, some clinking with the glass and finally a knock on his door.

"Eren get your water."

"Come in!" Eren shouted enthusiastically without looking back. The door creaked as it opened, and Armin settled a boiling cup of water on his overloaded desk.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL STAYING IN THAT GAME."

Eren tear his eyes away and faced Armin's dark features, "I'm going to die if I'm not online! This event is important!" Then a gunfire sounded, causing Eren to turn back quickly to see what is happening.

"I'm so done with you." With that, Armin walked out of the door and back to his own bedroom, not forgetting to close the door. Eren continued watching over his character with a full unfired cartridge in his rifle. He scrolled up the chat dialogue again and noticed somebody has entered.

-.-

**_Red_ has revived _**

**Red: **Eren why are you still playing

**Psycho:** Haven't you read the game notes? The event's still here.

**Red: **Doesn't give you the excuse for not studying for the test

**Psycho:** The test does not determine my life.

**Red: **So does the game.

**Psycho:**

-.-

Eren paused.

-.-

**Psycho: **I hate you Mikasa.

**Red: **With pleasure

**_Pringles_ has revived_**

**Pringles: **Sup Eren. Still playing?

**Psycho: **You bet.

**Red: **He hasn't studied for tomorrow's test

**Psycho: **Shut up.

**Red: **He scored a C last test

-.-

Eren clutched his head and screamed, "Mikasa SHUT UP!" Before typing on his keyboard furiously.

-.-

**Psycho: **Don't' say it to everyone!

-.-

Just then a warning sound came from his speakers. Eren closed the chat dialogue and was furious to see three enemies managed to avoid his barriers and assaulted him. Cursing to himself, the brunet hurriedly fired his weapon and jumped out from his hiding site, only to find himself surrounded by more. The temporary chat dialogue appeared on top of the screen and a new member appeared.

-.-

**_Foodever_ has revived_**

**Foodever: **This is from Vamp site 380. I repeat. This is from Vamp site 380.

-.-

Eren ignored the message and busied himself to find a loophole. He had killed a quarter of them yet more enemies kept swarming towards him. 'Somebody must have opened the gate by accident.' He thought furiously as he refilled his rifle. His health bar is decreasing rapidly and he really need to find a place to drink his potions. That is where the game sucks. Health potions are useless when they are in dangerous solo missions or sudden attacks. They need time to drink. Why will the game designers bothered to create such a useless action is still a mystery to Eren.

'Beep.' His health bar is below twenty percent.

"Shit shit shit shit…" Eren chanted aloud and abandoned trying to kill more enemies. He changed his rifle into a rocket launcher and fire the ground, causing a hole to appear and he jumped in.

Twenty dollars is gone.

"But at least I can be safe for a while." He sighed and his avatar drank his potion. He looked up and saw that the dialogue bar is still opened. A new message had appeared.

-.-

**Foodever: **This is from Excecutar 17. I repeat. This is from Executar 17.

**Pringles:** Fuck it this is too many. Eren if you're reading this I guess this is my last day for this event…

-.-

'_Another site?'_ Eren scrutinised the message Foodever had typed. He opened the chat dialogue again and compared the places. Yes, it's another site.

-.-

**Foodever:** This is from Angel Death 98. I repeat. This is from Angel Death 98.

**Psycho:** What is going on?

**Foodever: **This is from Crash zaneous 7000. I repeat. This is from Crash zaneous 7000.

**Psycho: **Sasha what the hell is going on why are you typing this? Connie what do you mean you can't survive? You're alright a while ago!

**Foodever:** This is from Stairway 02. I repeat. This is from Stairway 02.

**Psycho: **Anyone can tell me WHAT IS GOING ON?!

**Foodever: **This is from Hell A. I repeat. This is from Hell A.

-.-

Hell A. The name of the location clicked his mind. The brunet quickly set a shield barrier to prevent the enemies in case his time is up and opened his map. On the screen, he found that all the locations that his friend had mentioned are concentrated on one big area in the middle. And there it formed, a spiral shape.

Eren had watched too many shows to know what is that for.

"Sasha didn't typed all that… her location button must be on… and all those…oh my god…"

That's the summoning pattern of the event's boss.

Eren quickly scrolled through his friend list and was relieved to see a certain someone online.

-.-

**Psycho: CuteBastard01 **are you alive?

-.-

He waited for a minute or so and a cheerful reply came up.

-.-

**_CuteBastard01_ has revived_**

**CuteBastard01: **Oh yes I am! Anything wrong dearie?

**Psycho: **I've found the boss of the event. Care to help me? I think Foodever and Pringles are having trouble. I can't contact them.

**CuteBastard01: **No worries! Just give me a sec!

-.-

A pretty female character popped up in his shield barrier.

-.-

**CuteBastard01: **Oh my you seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble too… Where's your teleporter?

**Psycho: **Can't activate it that's why I call for you.

**CuteBastard01: **Aww I'm so touched! Alrighty then!

-.-

There's was a soft pink flash and a summoning circle appeared on the avatars' ground. A golden chain starts whirling around them and the scenery changed into a beautiful sunset sky. Eren laughed in delight at the amazing scene. Who knew that Sasha and Connie can find the final destination that quickly! The untouched player's crate suggested that there were no more than five people had entered this place. On top of the screen, his wizard friend is typing.

-.-

**CuteBastard01: **Fabulous! This place is absolutely positively amazing! Now where are your friends?

-.-

An annoying beeping noise interrupted the both of them and they saw a colossal demon stomping towards them. The brunet immediately took out his best weapon while his fellow player prepare her shields and boosts.

-.-

**Psycho: **Never mind about them first. Get him.

-.-

After about an hour of battling, the two of them finally managed to take down the final boss with less than five percent of their health bars. "What a narrow escape." Was what his friend said and when Eren was busy celebrating with a tub of ice-cream on his lap. A strange message suddenly appeared on the screen.

-.-

**Thank you for defeating the Great Ozu. As a reward, we will like you to open this box.**

-.-

A small yellow cube appeared in front of his avatar. Eren frowned and read the message again. He had never seen anything like it before and he was thinking if it was a bug or some sort. But just before he typed to the other player about his concern, her avatar took out her staff and hit it.

…

-.-

**Psycho: **DON'T OPEN YET YOU IDIOT! IT COULD BE

-.-

It was the last thing he typed before the computer screen blacked out.

Eren flung himself onto the bed and screamed into his pillow.

* * *

Chapter 1: Day 0

* * *

"You, gotta be kidding me." Armin said after Eren told him about everything from last night.

"I can't believe this. Do you know how long I've trained my avatar?!" Eren groaned, taking the coffee pot out of the stove and pour it into his mug. "And that stupid idiotic shitty little bastard!"

"Like her username." Armin sat down on the breakfast table and started buttering up his bread.

"Not funny. Now I had lost my entire account…. And the game somehow won't let me in somemore…"

His fellow blond friend took a huge bite from his sandwich and a gulp of his morning coffee before asking, "Say Eren, how about joining another game instead?"

The brunet looked up from his cereal with a sceptical look. Armin snorted and continued, "Ever since you started playing that game you never care about exploring new games anymore. So I think this might be a good chance for you to experience a new game that is pretty hot recently."

"Like I care."

"Oh yes you will." The blond brought his mug to his mouth. "Everyone's there. Including Mikasa."

"Including _her_?" Eren asked in disbelief. "Including Mikasa who never bothered about any hot games?!"

"Yup."

Eren sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll join. But it will be a chore to add them again…"

"We're using the same usernames for your sake." Armin finished up his food and stood up. "Now hurry up and finish your breakfast we have classes to go."

* * *

Eren dragged his way to the classroom and was at once greeted by a female with a red scarf on her neck. "Eren where did you disappear to yesterday? I couldn't find you in the contacts."

"Long story. I had my whole account erased because of that stupid boss… no that stupid girl too-"

"Erased?!" A horrified voice shouted and a baldy joined in. "Eren what did you do?"

"Oh okay it's all your fault Connie now where are you guys when I asked for you?" The brunet asked as he pull out his textbooks. "And yours too Sasha." He glared at a ponytailed girl who is eating a bun beside Connie.

"What."

"Your shitty location button. Why did you on it in the first place…"

"Oh that? Erm I'm too busy…"

"Does that mean you found the boss? That's Jaeger for ya!"

"And that's how I got my account erased you good for nothing idiots." Eren snarled and sat down. "Now don't talk to me."

Connie and Sasha looked at each other with bewildered looks until Armin stepped in and fill them in about last night. Mikasa remained deadpanned and only snorted in occasion situations while the other two drama over every single detail.

"Actually Mikasa came in and help us at the last part." Connie grinned sheepishly and looked at the raven hair female, "Or we really died. Then mum came in and force shut my computer."

"Me too." Sasha sigh. "Well then since your account had disappeared you might as well join us in LEVEL 0 then. Seriously I don't keep track of my progress in that 'Eren's territory' anymore. "

"LEVEL 0?"

"It's the game I told you this morning." Armin explained just before homeroom teacher stepped in and shut them up.

* * *

"Earth to Jaeger. Earth to angry German kid Jaeger." Armin cupped his mouth completely into his friend's ear and called, "Stop daydreaming you got a game to join."

The boy shook his head to clear his mind and asked groggily, "Really?"

"Yeah really. Now get up."

"Do I get notes to copy?" The brunet slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"All the time."

And so they make their way back to their dorms and Armin shoved his friend's laptop to his lap with the address typed and a login screen on.

"Wear your headphones by the way." Armin threw him a brand new one, which had a mic attached to it as well as a pair of-

"Ski googles?!"

"No it's called game specs, specially designed for this game only." The blond said. "I'll give you five minutes to complete the registration."

"What the hell." Eren grumbled and shoved his headphones over his ears. "Five minutes for registration isn't enough." But soon he found himself wrong. The game only required him to use his email address to register and choose a username, in which Eren was relieved that his old username name 'Psycho' has not been used. So pretty soon he was in the character making page.

"Welcome to LEVEL 0 cutie. Please choose your breed." A clear female voice spoke in his headphones.

'_Did she just call me a cutie?'_ Eren thought and accidentally asked aloud, "Breed?"

To his surprise the voice answered, "Yes breed you shithead did you hear me stutter?"

"What the actual fuck-"Began Eren, "Wait did you just communicate with me?"

"Why yes now hurry up we haven't got all day." The voice continued in her sweet voice and an array of characters shows up. "Breed is the same thing as race. We got the common ones like humans and elves and robots and also rare ones like animals and plants. And there's also my personal favourite." The characters dissolved automatically and an exquisite character appeared. "This is Level 0's speciality, a Quarine."

"Quarine?" He looked at the character. It has long pointy ears like elves, yet little webbings between his fingers and toes and there are some faint scales on part of his face and body. He looked like a, the brunet realised, a mermaid- no a merman.

"Your eyes suit him." The voice said, a hint of smile in her tone. "Quarines are somewhat like what you'll call as a merman, but they don't tails, and checked their elf-like ears. They good in water, you should see the trailer, they're really powerful when battling there. But if it's on land, they're as similar as any other land creatures. So in the end many chose elves instead. "

"I'll take it." Eren said. There was a pause in his headphones and a laughter broke out.

"Well you sure is interesting! It's not every day I came across people like you! Then everything is confirmed then! Your character will be morphed exactly like you by the way so just sit back and watched until you've reached your starting point. Good luck~"

"W-wait!" Eren cried out as the voice in his headphones stopped and his page started to load.

A face suddenly popped up on the screen.

"Yo Eren. Five minutes are up where are you?"

"What is this now? Skype? I didn't on Skype!"

"This game has video camera. So how is it?" Armin yawned and leaned back against his chair, putting on a pair of red frame glasses.

"Armin why are you looking like Mirai Kuriyama."

The blond rolled his eyes. "That girl has pink hair you moron. Though I like her doesn't mean I'll dress up like her. Fuyukai desu."

"Armin stop."

"You started first."

"Fine." Eren raised his hands and did a mock surrender. His friend snorted and opened a can of Coke.

"You haven't answer my question. How is it?"

"It's good. But why the heck-"

"Is there an intelligent NPC? Oh that's the beauty of this game." Armin said, bringing his knees to his chest, "This game is full of this sort of things so you just sit back and enjoy."

"I nearly thought it will be like SAO."

"Ha I wish." Another face suddenly pop up. Hey sucker how's life?"

"Oh my bloody hell horseface why are you here." The brunet nearly choked onto his saliva. Jean laughed out loud and said," I had added you already that's why. Now show me what you got noob."

"Its midnight here be considerate guys." Another face show up, "Wassup Jaeger."

Said man smiled, "Hey Ymir long time no see. You're doing well in Singapore?"

"Sorta." The brunette drawled, "The weather's pretty hot here though." She fanned herself with a hand. "There's an Anime festival going around there and Chrissy wanna know what you guys want when we get back. Souvenirs she meant."

"Mirai Kuriyama figurine." Armin said while drinking.

"Get it from ebay or Taobao you fool it's cheaper." Eren chided and turned to the tanned female, "Christa's there?"

"Yup she's here with her family for vacation. We have the same return date coincidentally." She shrugged. "Mirai figurine checked. You Eren?"

"Uhhh…No thanks it's too expensive there." Eren shook his head. Just then a bell rang in his headphones and his avatar appeared in a spaceship looking thing. "Wait Armin is that Star Wars?"

"No that's their so called 'birthplace'. Oh I see you got a Quarine. Wonderful. Now accept my friend request." A message appeared, followed by another, and another. The brunet spam his clicks.

"God how many of you guys are here…"

"Basically the 104th squad."

"That's many."

"Alright I'm turning in have fun everyone." Ymir waved and her face disappeared. After a while Jean went to class and Armin excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Eren to figure out the game himself. He stared at his avatar's level bar which printed zero and sighed. Armin had said that all characters started from level zero, which is pretty a lame excuse to extend the time they're going to create more levels. Eren felt like he had become the newbie of all newbies. Well at least it suits the game. LEVEL 0. Welcome to LEVEL 0.

* * *

"By the way Armin how did they know what does my face looks like?"

"That's what the game specs are for. They scan your face."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading, I hoped you've enjoyed. (Bows) My schedule might be two chapters in a month like Lumiere. Feel free to review, I'll appreciate them very much. (Bows)**


	2. Chapter 2- Day 1

NPC: Warning! Some OOCness is assured!

* * *

BANG. The front door flipped opened and in tumbled a petite blond maiden.

"Hurry hurry on the computer now quick!" Annie yelled, dumping her schoolbag in one corner and ushering her two male friends who are sitting on the sofa watching television to stop doing whatever they're doing and get on with her instructions.

"What's wrong Annie?" Bertholdt asked worriedly, flipping on the switch and wait for the Apple iMac to load.

"Boss is online! We got to report!" She hastily sat down on an oversize plush computer chair.

"I thought he's only online at night." Reiner said, handing a plate of cookies to their only female companion.

"A long story. He's now online at LEVEL 0." Annie typed in the password quickly and put on her headphones, reaching for a cookie at the same time. Reiner stared at Berthodlt in disbelief, who shook his head to indicate he knows nothing and then looked at Annie.

"Last time I checked he's still in Demon's territory, waiting for the event to end."

"That's why I said long story." Annie said impatiently, now signing in to the website. "I hope boss has accepted our friend requests…"She added worriedly, swallowing her last cookie and gave the now empty plate to Reiner.

"So you use our accounts…" The bulky male began.

"He accepted." Bertholdt said when a notification pop up from the mail. Annie jumped in her seat in excitement, then proceed to hastily pat her hair and adjust her clothes.

"How do I look?" She asked. Berthold nodded and Reiner gave a thumbs up sign. Annie then clicked on the video camera button nervously and a small window came up.

"What now…" A voice asked, "Jean if it's you again I'm gonna send you back to the barn."

"Welcome to LEVEL 0 boss!" She greeted enthusiastically.

* * *

Eren was taken aback by the blond female smiling happily at him.

"A…Annie?"

"Yes Annie Leonhardt at your service! Do you need any help boss?"

"How do you know I'm online now…?" Eren sighed and scratched his head. Annie responded enthusiastically,

"I have a software in my phone which will notify me who's online by just typing their usernames boss!"

"But I just created the account-"

"Armin told me your username boss!"

"Right…"

* * *

Chapter 2: Day 1

* * *

Eren stared at the little blond girl on the screen, Annie.

Annie, the strongest girl in her grade. Annie, the rumoured beautiful ice queen. Annie, the girl who punched him on their first meeting.

The brunet had no idea what is going on but it is certain that they fought in their first meeting. Although he won in the end and sort of clear up the misunderstanding, she in return decided to acknowledge him as a gang boss and began following him around like a stalker. Eren wasn't sure what to do with her until she was sent back to her hometown in Netherlands.

However in turn she followed his game accounts quite closely.

However aside that she's a stalker, she's a pretty good person, and everything seems easy whenever she's around. So Eren shrugged and started asking her questions about this game, in which Annie happily comply.

Eren could not stop staring at Annie's avatar during the tutorial (LEVEL 0 has no attached tutorial for unknown reasons). It looks exactly like her except that she has a pair of snow white cat ears and tail, and wore a short fluffy dress accompanied by long, white heel boots. Eren even noticed that she had changed her eye colours into a emerald green. Totally not her at all.

But at least she is cute.

"_Why can't we create our own characters instead? This is an invasion to my privacy!" The brunet yelled at Armin, who rolled his eyes and said, "Instead of what you just said, one of the main reasons why this game is so popular is because of this."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah. I felt that this is better. It's difficult to trust people when the characters are custom made. You don't even know what the player's real gender is."_

"_Best thing is your boyfriend will never cheat on you." Mikasa's face suddenly pops up, causing Eren to nearly fall down his chair in fright._

"_Don't scare me like that!" Eren grumbled, patting his chest to calm himself. "And what's this paranoid issue with girls?"_

"_Girls are sensitive creatures. It's the way of nature." She replied as a matter of fact. "Oh and even though your overall appearance is fixed, you're still able to change your hairstyle, eye/hair colour etcetera like other games, and the large variety of costumes here simply just turn this game into a virtual shopping arena. Wonderful."_

_Armin nodded seriously with his eyes closed, "Helps in cosplay too."_

"_Armin please don't tell me you've transform your avatar into Mirai."_

"Boss are you alright?"

Annie waved at him on the screen. The boy blinked his eyes twice before hastily answering, "Oh yeah yeah thanks for your tutoring."

The blond gave a brilliant smile in return, "No problem boss! So boss…" She hesitated for a moment, causing Eren furrowing his eyebrows," You wanna enter a Sapphire tournament?"

"Sapphire tournament?"

"Yeah… it's a type of gaming tournament that just came out a few weeks ago and the application deadline is by the end of this month…"

"So it's a PVP?"

"Sorta… but you'll need a team of four at least…" Annie twirled her long fringe with a finger, "And if you won you'll get a land as large as thrice of this town…"

Eren's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. As far as he knows, thrice of this town he's in now can be considered… well if one pictured the area in a world map it's as big as half a China…

"COUNT ME IN."

Annie's face immediately light up.

Back to her place, Reiner asked warily, "Why are you telling him all these? That's not any gaming tournament… it's a place where the strongest, the highest level, best players around gathering together to have a showdown, just look at the reward-"

"That's why I told him." The small blond quietly said after she closed the video camera window, "I'll do anything, anything to get boss to top LEVEL 0." She turned her head and met her eyes with Reiner's, fiery blue orbs with fierce determination. "Just like any other game."

* * *

Armin knocked on Eren's door. "Eren Mikasa is inviting us to dinner tonight you wanna come?"

There was no reply at the other side of the door. Curious, the blond turn the doorknob and opened the door, only to see his friend lying askew in his chair, the computer screen still on.

Armin shook his head and went to turn off the switch, then took the blanket off Eren's bed and drape it over him. He was about to leave when he saw a printed document in the printer tray at the side of the computer. He picked it up and read, "Sapphire tournament, a tournament that determines your place in LEVEL 0. Either you win it and took a first step to famousity, or just lose like everyone else."

A rather loud snore interrupted rudely. The boy looked at his asleep friend and chuckled softly, "Well Eren Jaeger is back."

He walked out of the room.

"Though his test results are still shit."

* * *

Mikasa smacked Eren's head lightly with her knuckles, "I told you to study."

"But it's not my fault!" He whined back, rubbing at the spot where she hit and gave a kicked puppy face. "I'm a victim!"

"Tell the teacher then." She shoved the test paper to him abused with angry red crosses, and a 35/100 scrawled on top of it.

"As if Miss Carolina will listen…"

"Because you played too much games." The black hair female said sharply and smack his head again, "I've asked Armin to tutor you and this time I'll sit beside you to make sure you're listening." She began packing his books into his bag.

"No you can't do this Mikasa!" Eren immediately plead, "I need to get ready for the Sapphire tournament!"

"That can wait." Mikasa said and the next second Connie jumped in and grabbed the brunet's collars excitedly, "Oh my gawd you're going to the Sapphire tournament too?!"

"Y-yeah Connie I can't breathe…"

Said guy ignored his whimpers and continued rattling happily, "That's great! To think that mighty Jaeger is joining... oh I can't wait to battle with you!" He let go of his collars, "Don't die before battling then Eren!" And he ran away, probably going to inform Sasha in the cafeteria.

"Alright." Mikasa opened her mouth again, "And so tutoring shall start today."

"Mikasa!"

After four hours of tuition, with Mikasa's piercing glare at his back every time he asked for a toilet break, Eren finally slumped onto his bed and stare at the ceiling.

"The retest is next week, till then every day four hours will be taken for tutoring." This was the plan designed. Eren groaned and slam a pillow on his face. "I hate tests."

"Nobody likes tests." A voice said. Eren quickly jumped up from his bed and saw a face on the finally loaded screen. Upon recognising the person, the boy's mouth opened into an 'O' shape.

"Pe-petra?!"

"It's been a while Psycho." The female with strawberry blond hair giggled, "Good to see you doing fine."

Petra Ral, aged twenty-five, a successful businesswoman, Eren's old neighbour and a closet hard core gamer, is his loyal gaming friend aside from his two childhood friends Armin and Mikasa since grade six. She is kind, gentle and a comforting figure to be with whenever his parents are working overseas. Eren's parents knew this too, so every time they knew they're going to be away for some time they often ask her to help looking after Eren. Even after she moved to another place, she still checks on him online whenever she is available. A second mother in fact, and Eren appreciates her a lot.

"No I'm not fine." The teen sighed and clambered to his chair. "I failed two tests this semester and I had to retake next week."

"Let me guess, gaming?"

"…"

Petra laughed at his silence, "As always Eren! I'll hardly believe you flunk tests if it's not for your addiction! Learn to control yourself would you?"

"Come on Petra! Don't say like I didn't control myself goddamnit! And where are you nowadays? I hardly see you online…"

"Well I have work!" Petra gave a mock frown, "If given a choice I'd rather stay in this place twenty-four hours and beat the hell out of you. So what's your level now?"

"You seemed to be the one who needs to control yourself too. Level 18."

Petra put her head on her hands. "That's fast, I'm only level 33."

"You're way higher than me and yet you still wanna beat me…"Eren snarled, folding his arms in annoyance. "Anyway is it Armin who told you I'm here?"

The adult nodded her happily, "Now accept my friend request boy. And you will somehow surpass me within a short time so level 33 is absolutely nothing." She sulked.

"Stop that. And I'm not a boy Petra, I'm a eighteen years old grown man." Eren clicked the accept button of the friend request.

"Oh no you're not. And by any chance are you signing up for the upcoming Sapphire tournament?"

"Yes. So are you interested to team up with me?" Eren's eyes suddenly shine in anticipation. Petra shook her head and sang, "Oops I'm already in a group~"

Eren groaned, and placed his head on the table, "Then how am I going to find team members?"

"You have plenty of connections!" Petra gave a 'are you kidding me' look and then looked at her watch. "Okay I'm gonna offline now~ Have fun~"

"Bye." With that, the window vanished. Eren lay on his bed again. "Guess I'll just have to ask Armin and Mikasa…"

* * *

Their answers are simple. Accept their torture tutor wholeheartedly and they will join. After considering for an hour with his friends' pressuring glares, Eren finally surrender and Armin smiled, "Great! Now you'll be added to our team."

"Huh?" He was starting to think of a name and the blond's reply made him confused. Mikasa just snorted and Armin said, "We're already in a group and they welcome one more member because they like parties and the maximum number of players is six. Just right! I'll send you a request later so just accept it."

* * *

And Eren found himself in team with three… not so ordinary players.

"My name is Specs. This is Minion and Drunkmonkey." A sandy hair female with a deadpanned face and black oval specs greeted, a hand showing them the other two members, who are currently fighting over a pink cupcake with yellow sprinkles at the back.

"It's the last cupcake drop from a small event just now." She explained. Eren nodded uncertainly.

* * *

**A/N**

**A very bad habit of mine is that first chapters are mostly long. Hope you had enjoy reading. (Bows) This chapter is for introducing of new characters so they can began their gaming journey... Pardon me for any mistakes. (Bows)**


End file.
